Deprivation
by Shinku Anrui
Summary: “I would not suggest that, Raito-kun. It will only make you feel worse. Unless that is what you would prefer?” Light shot him an evil look, narrowing his chocolate eyes. “How do you think I’m going to get to the bedroom, then?" LxLight, slight OOCness
1. Nauseous

That day was like most of the days since Light had gotten chained to the world-famous detective. He got up way too early to be healthy, when he did sleep, ate pretty much nothing all day (except for those disgusting sweets L ate) and then worked through the night. Sometimes he would be able to convince the detective to let him sleep, but that was very rare.

And as he thought about how unhealthy all of this was, all of those sleepless nights seemed to catch up to him. The computer screen in front of him, which was a graph L had asked him to prepare about the killings before and after his theory, which Matsuda had unofficially dubbed "the switching of the Kiras", or "The SOK". Matsuda cracked up at that one.

He sighed, finding himself unable to focus on the computer. His head was starting to pound and there was a ringing sound in the back of his head that seemed to be getting louder every second.

"Are you alright, Raito-kun?"

He glanced over at the detective, suppressing a yawn. "I'm fine." He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. "I need to go to the bathroom."

A thin hand held an icing-covered strawberry in his face, and he would have fell out of his chair had he not been so tired. "If you hold it, I'll let you eat this strawberry."

The sight of the sugar-coated fruit caused the suspect's stomach to do flips, and he quickly stood up. L looked up at him, his eyes wide in genuine surprise. Light ran in the direction of the hardly-used bathroom, L stumbling along behind him.

"Raito-kun, what are you-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as he slammed the door of the bathroom open and leaned over the toilet, and he shivered as the syrup-drenched remains of his toast from this morning and his black coffee appeared before him again. After his stomach had been emptied out, he proceeded to hack dryly into the toilet.

He rested his head on the wall next to him in an attempt to stop the room from spinning. His headache had nearly vanished and the ringing was quieter, though not gone.

"Are you all right, Raito-kun?" L asked, taking on his awkward sitting position in next to the sick boy. "Maybe you should rest."

Light glared at the insomniac, lifting his head from the wall as the headache returned. "Yeah." He couldn't find the strength to yell back at him, so the younger man just closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall.

The boy's captor's eyes narrowed at this. Light usually would have said something sarcastic, such as, "No duh. When'd you figure that out? You really ARE the smartest person in the world," or, "No, I'm fine, I just felt like puking my guts out into a toilet. It pleases me." (To which L would have wittily replied, "That's a very sick fetish, Raito-kun. You should get a psychiatrist," which would have led to the all-out war L had been expecting from Light.)

"I'll call Watari." He said, more to himself than anyone else. He reached a hand in his back pocket, clicking the speed dial button and holding the phone carefully between his thumb and forefinger. "Watari, would you mind telling the team to go home? Raito-kun seems to be sick."

A reply from the other line, which Light presumed was something like, "Yes, L. Would you also like me to bring medicine to his room?"

"Yes, and my laptop as well. Thank you, Watari."

Light opened one eye, lifting his head weakly as he started to stand, which only brought on another wave of nausea.

"I would not suggest that, Raito-kun. It will only make you feel worse." L whispered to him, fingering his phone. "Unless that is what you would prefer?"

Light shot him an evil look, narrowing his chocolate eyes. "How do you think I'm going to get to the bedroom, then?" They then widened as the receiver of his glare picked him up bridal-style. "Wh- wh- what are you doing, Ryuzaki!?"

"How else are you supposed to get to your room? You are in no condition to walk, Raito-kun." L bounced Light in his arms, grinning. "You are also very light, Raito-kun. You should eat more. That's probably why you're sick."

"It's your fault I'm not eating enough, y-," he stopped mid-rant, groaning softly and digging his head into the soft fabric of L's shirt. "Whatever." He mumbled, letting his eyes shut.

They had just gotten to their shared bedroom, and the insomniac had just set his suspect onto the seldom used bed, when Soichiro burst through the door, his eyes wide with worry as he eyed his son. "Light! Are you okay?! Do you have a fever?!"

The boy winced at his father's loud entry. "I'm fine." He mumbled, forcing a smile. "I just need some sleep." L handed him some pills and a glass of water. He took them quickly, eager to sleep.

"A-are you sure?! This could be Kira's doing, couldn't it!?" He looked to the older man, who was now comfortably sitting next to Light, his laptop in front of him.

"I'm sure Raito-kun would appreciate it very much if you would lower your voice a little, Yagami-san. I highly doubt that the current Kira would gain much from killing Raito-kun, since he has no idea who he is." He stated, his eyes going from his glowing computer screen to the boy next to him.

"Ah….okay." Soichiro frowned, his forehead wrinkling. "If anything happens, Ryuzaki, please call me."

"That I will, Yagami-san." L replied, accompanied by the clicking of the keyboard as he typed. "You know the way out, I presume, Yagami-san?"

"Yes." He looked at Light one more time, who was already fast asleep, and left, closing the door gently behind him.

L looked over at his unconscious suspect, his fingers moving almost robotically as he watched Light's chest fall and rise brokenly, like he had trouble breathing. The clicking of the keys stopped for a moment as he brushed a strand of hair from the younger man's face, causing him to make a small noise, mumbling something that the detective couldn't understand.

The rest of the night was uneventful, to say the least.

Until Light woke up, of course.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: FirstpairingfanficYAY!

Winderful! This is my first pairing fanfic that I've ever posted on the internet. (And a Yaoi one, at that!)

I don't know if this was very good or not, but I liked it. I'll try to update on a regular schedule, but I might be delayed a little. Sorry if that happens. ;3

Oh, and no flames, but I love constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or that sleeping bag over thur on that couch. D: Poor me.


	2. Temperature

Light opened his eyes slowly, his head throbbing. The room was dark, so he couldn't see anything. There was a glow to his left, so he turned his head, which made his head hurt more.

"Ah, Raito-kun, you're awake? You slept for quite a while." L looked over at him, half of his face hidden in the shadows. "Are you feeling all right now?" Light stared at him for a moment, still half-asleep. He lifted a hand to rub his eye.

"How long did I sleep?" He mumbled, looking around for the clock as he tried to sit up. He fell back immediately, wincing as his headache got worse and his vision got fuzzy.

L closed his laptop with a click, biting his thumb. "About half a day. I was going to wake you, but I didn't want to upset your father, and it's better if we have you working at full strength." He eyed his captive's weak form and the way he was shaking. "But it seems that you are still unwell."

"My head hurts." He whined, trying to sit up again. He failed miserably and gave up, closing his eyes again in an attempt to fall back asleep. "Is there any Tylenol?" He opened one eye, watching the detective hop out of the bed.

He turned on the lamp on the bedside table, reaching over to put his hand on the brunet's forehead, at the same time testing his own temperature with the other hand. "You have a fever." He stated, pulling his hand away. "There's some medicine on the table. Do you want some tea?"

"Yeah." The sick boy again tried to sit up half-heartedly, his arms trembling with the effort. "Uhn…" He almost hit his head off of the wall as he fell back to the bed.

Luckily, L grabbed him before he did, holding the back of his head and one of his arms. "Don't push yourself. You might get hurt." There was a hint of concern in his usually emotionless voice.

"Ah…" Light stared at him in surprise, his cheeks turning a faint pink. "Thank you."

The insomniac laid him back down, handing him a cup of water and two more pills, and then he pulled out his cell phone again. Light didn't listen to the conversation, more focused on the fact that it looked like there were five of L.

Apparently, L noticed that Light had been staring at him, so he quickly finished his talk with Watari, who was getting them tea, and turned to the sick boy. "Raito-kun? You haven't taken your pills. Is something wrong?" The worry in his voice was more noticeable.

The detective also noticed that Light had a spaced-out look in his eyes. "Ah….Ryu…zaki?" He reached out a hand to grab him, but he missed completely, having reached out nearly a foot away from said detective's actual head. "Uh…hn?"

L grabbed the boy's hand, holding it down. "You should rest. Here," he took the pills and the water from him, "let me help." He never would have done anything like this normally, but he wasn't normal, and Light was sick. Very sick, by the looks of it.

"Mmm." Light nodded, giving the medicine and drink to the detective. Said detective helped him up, letting him lean against his shoulder. He was sure that the heat on his face was because of the fever. And the blush, too. He was just really sick.

L put the drink back to it's original place, on the bedside table, and held the two pills up. "Open." He commanded, and his suspect hesitated before opening his mouth slightly. "Raito-kun." He frowned, annoyed. The brunet pouted a little, which took L off guard, and opened his mouth wider. "Thank you." The detective put the pills in the open mouth, then put the water in the boy's hand.

The water was then gulped down, he was handed back the glass. "Hmm." L smiled, glancing down at the 17-year-old on his shoulder. "Can I lie back down now?"

"A-," L started, but was cut off when the door opened and Watari entered, pushing a cart with a cake, two cups, and a teapot on it. (With, of course, sugar and milk.)

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Ryuzaki?" Watari seemed a bit surprised at the way the two were sitting, but dismissed it and put the tea on the table in the corner of the room. It wasn't his job to get involved in relationships unless things started to go wrong.

The usually-calm man stood, laying his captive back down. "No, that's quite all right. Where is Miss Amane?"

"She is in her room, asleep." Watari pushed the cart toward the door, having removed all of the items from it. "She was asking to see Yagami-san before, but I'm afraid you were in here taking care of him, and I did not want to disturb you."

"Ah. I see. Please have one of our team members come over and watch her for me." L glanced back at the half-asleep boy that was lying on the bed, staring at him. He bit his thumb. "But not Raito-kun's father."

"Yes, L." Watari nodded politely, almost like a bow, and exited the room.

The detective sighed, reaching out for his cake and tea. He sat down in the armchair next to the bed, holding his fork in his odd way. This chair wasn't nearly as comfortable as the chair he had had back in his first hotel room, but it was good enough.

He picked up the strawberry with his fork, handling it carefully and plopping it into his mouth, and then picked up a sugar cube and dropped it into the tea. He continued to do this until he was satisfied (A.K.A when the bowl was empty) and took a sip of his….slop.

Because that was what it was, now. It was a cup of mushy tea-sugar-slop. (Light would have yelled at him for drinking it that way. L would have accused him of being Kira, and Light would have frowned and punched the detective in the face.)

L sighed and took another gulp of his tea. He picked up his fork again, diving into the cake. He had glanced over at his bedridden captive a few times, but nothing changed.

With him, anyway. But something else was happening in the hallway.

The first warning was the loud banging.

Then the crash.

Then yelling.

And finally….

Matsuda burst through the door, and L's hair blew into his face from the wind it had caused, which also knocked over the lamp on the table where the detective was sitting. Darkness engulfed the room, and Matsuda gulped.

"Matsuda-san." L asked, calm as ever.

"Y-y-yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Please turn on the light."

"Y-y-y-yes, Ryuzaki."

The lights flicked on, and L picked the broken lamp up between his thumb and forefinger, eyeing it, pretending to be upset. "That was a very expensive lamp. I'm afraid it's not repairable." Matsuda hung his head, a cloud of sadness and fear looming over him.

"I-I'm sorry, Ryuzaki." He looked up a few seconds later, smiling and happy, his eyes sparkling. "So, I get to watch Misa-Misa? Watari called me and said to come over and watch her! So I get to? Can I talk to her? Can I? CanIcanIcanIcanIcanIcanI?

L frowned. "Fine. Just don't break anything else." He sighed, knowing he was going to regret this later. Meanwhile, the brunet started shivering. Somehow, he had only noticed this now, and he grabbed the thermometer that Watari had brought in while Light was asleep.

He put it in the younger boy's mouth, who started squirming immediately after that. "Mmmm….nn…nng…" He mumbled, wriggling and making it impossible for the detective to keep the thermometer in Light's mouth.

"Raito-kun, hold still." The insomniac ordered, sticking the thermometer back in the boy's mouth, who continued to fidget. "Hold still!" He all but yelled, and his patient instantaneously obliged. After a few seconds, it beeped and showed his temperature on the little screen.

'102.1' L frowned.

"Maybe you're more sick than I first thought, Raito-kun."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So how did you like this chapter? I feel really bad for Matsuda. He broke L's lamp.

Anyway, yeah, what I said last chapter, I like Reviews. (cookies for reviewers, fresh from the oven.)

And yeah. No Flamers. FLAMERS ARE FOR FIRES.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. But I do own L's broken lamp. And my sister. MINE. -rawr-


	3. Confusion

L was thinking. He sat in the armchair in the corner, biting his thumb, the gears in his head whirling. He poked at his new piece of cake that had been sitting in front of him for the past 10 minutes, and it was starting to get soggy. He pierced the fork through the strawberry on his cake, removing his thumb from his lower lip to put it in his mouth.

How could Light have gotten sick? Well, yes, he was sleep-deprived, but that didn't stop L. And yes, he only ate a little, or sugar-drenched gunk that was left over from L's plates, but something like that wouldn't stop L. And maybe he did sit in front of a computer all day, not stopping for days on end, but that never stopped L from solving his cases.

And then, the detective's eyes widened, and he felt a sinking in his stomach.

He's not L.

He's a regular person.

He can't live like L had.

This, all of this, was his fault. And he had just now realized it. What kind of a world-famous detective was he, anyway?

"…..zaki….," a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Ryuzaki." Watari had been placing an ice pack on the bedridden teen's head. "Ryuzaki, is there anything else you need me to get you?"

The man blinked. "Ah….no, thank you, Watari. How is Matsuda doing with Miss Amane?"

Watari coughed, frowning. "He's……well…."

"That bad, huh?" His finger was at his mouth as he thought about what to do about all of the things he would need to replace, and he bit it hard enough to make it bleed. Almost as fast as it had started bleeding, there was a band-aid (with little cherries and apples) on it. L noted this fact, making a mental memo to thank his servant for that later. "Please call me if anything happens."

"Yes, Ryuzaki." He bowed swiftly before going out the door all in one motion, never faltering. That was what the insomniac loved about Watari. He always did everything with precision. Much like himself. Except they were different types of precision. L's precision was-

L sighed. He seemed to be getting very distracted from the task at hand. He couldn't seem to focus on his problem. And it was indeed a very big problem.

Taking care of his suspect.

One very sick Light Yagami.

He sighed again (he seemed to be doing a lot of that), placing his fork down on the plate in front of him, standing up, and walking over to sit at the foot of the bed that he "shared" with Light. ("Shared" because L never really slept in it.) He watched the teen silently, finding nothing better to do.

He reached out a hand to touch Light's face, which was dark red and covered in sweat from his fever. That made L's cheeks get pink, and he glanced down at the blue bed sheets, pulling his hand away.

He had felt like this before, that he knew. When had been watching Light through those video cameras.

Whenever the teen would take off his clothes….or take a shower…..or sleep….

L glared at the blanket under him. He needed to stop getting off of his train of thought. What would he do when Light woke up? He didn't know how long that would take, but it was 3:47 in the morning and his bedridden suspect's internal clock was off. And he was sick.

L had a while to wait, didn't he? He had to find something to do. Other than stare at the Japanese boy's beautiful face. The way his hair stuck to his face and his eyes fluttered in his sleep, and how, just now, he mumbled something…

L found himself leaning over said boy, placing a pale hand next to his head, barely touching the coffee-colored hair that fanned out on the pillow. He unfolded from his sitting position, now so close to Light's face. He could feel his breath as it puffed out unevenly.

"Ryuzaki….?" He heard a mumble from under him, and his eyes widened as the teen's chocolate eyes trembled open, and they seemed more bright than usual, even though they were in a dark room with only a single light on, on the table the detective had been sitting at (Watari replaced the one that had been there with a less expensive, plain lamp).

"Ah….R-Raito…-kun…." He froze in place, the hand beside the young Yagami's head gripping the sheet tightly. "I…"

"Mmmm…" The barely-conscious teen opened his mouth a bit, his eyes half-open. "What are you doing, Ryuzaki?" He sounded completely calm (L could barely understand him) as he spoke, eyeing the man on top of him sleepily.

"N-n-nothing, Raito-kun." He pushed himself back up into his sitting position, his eyes still locked on the dark brown ones. He blushed when he noticed how wrinkled the shirt he was wearing was, and a small bit of skin showed right above his waistline. The skin was pale, paler than it should have been. (L would know, wouldn't he?)

Light sat up, easier than before. He seemed like he was recovering. "What time is it?" He mumbled just as incomprehensibly, reaching up a hand to rub his head, his messy hair sticking out from all sides.

"Almost four." L struggled to put his emotionless mask back on, now staring at the off-white walls of the room. "Are you feeling better?" He looked over, glancing out of the corner of his eye.

"I feel a little better. I can sit up properly, but I still feel sick to my stomach." He was now a little more awake, his sentences clearer. "May I ask what you were just trying to do?" He didn't sound mad- it was a curious tone.

"Well…I…there was…" The mask cracked a little at the edge (metaphorically, of course) and he couldn't seem to repair it. He coughed. "I was…"

"May I have some water?" Light was more polite than usual, but he acted as if this was natural.

Light cut him off, not seeming to care that much when he actually really did. The blush he had now was 100 percent because of what he had awoken to. He didn't deny it. He'd actually felt a little disappointed when his captor had pulled away. No. He had to stop thinking like that. He didn't like Ryuzaki that way…did he?

"Of course, Raito-kun." Light's calmness apparently rubbed off on people, because L was now completely calm, though he was in turmoil on the inside. He hopped up, literally hopped, and grabbed a glass and the pitcher of water that his servant had left. Watari was always thinking of everything, wasn't he?

The glass then passed hands, going from one pale hand to an even more ashen one. Light gulped down a few mouthfuls, visibly dehydrated. After he had partially emptied the glass, he took small sips, setting the empty glass down on the nightstand.

"So, then…," Light locked eyes with the man, who was now sitting again. "If what you were doing was important, why don't you continue?"

There was a long silence in the room, and it made Light uncomfortable.

L bit his bottom lip. How would he explain this? He made his face emotionless again, or as emotionless as he could make it, and he stared at Light. "It wasn't all that important, Raito-kun, and I don't recall saying it was."

"It seemed like it was." The young Yagami replied the moment L had finished his sentence.

"No. It was not."

"Why would you do it, then?"

This caught L off guard. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Since when have I had to answer your questions, Raito-kun?" Light could almost taste the venom that the detective had put into that comment.

"Since I woke up to you trying to kiss me. And then wimping out when I wake up. You shouldn't start things if you don't plan to finish them."

"You make it sound like you wanted me to, Raito-kun."

Light blushed, opening his mouth to speak, recoiling a bit, and then finally stuttering out a sentence. "Well, if you were going to… I… I was…uh…"

"You were what, Raito-kun?"

"N-n-never mind." He pulled the blanket over his head, stuffing his head under the pillow. "And stop trying to rape me."

L smiled, poking the lump of a blanket. "Maybe." Light flinched, kicking in a random direction. "Feisty, aren't we?" L smiled.

* * *

A/N: I wrote it too long. NYARGHLFLARGINS!

But anyway. I was originally going to have them kiss at the end, but I'm a meanie. ;3 Pyuuu. I look forward to your yummeh reviews next time! Don't forget your cookies! But the dark side has brownies...hmmm...

Disclams: Don't own Death Note. Blahblahblah. -runs-


	4. Duex

Last Chapter (Methinks)

Light frowned from under the heavy blanket he was under. He hadn't dared to come out and face L again, because it was either that or be bombarded with questions. And then he probably would have told L about how he'd wanted him to continue…

He made an annoyed "hmph" and turned over on his other side. The inside of the blanket was getting stuffy and hot, but he didn't know what would happen if he came out.

He was contemplating whether or not to come out from under the blanket when L spoke, surprisingly close to his ear. "How long, exactly, do you plan on staying under there, Raito-kun? You must be extremely uncomfortable."

Light opened his mouth, but snapped it shut. He narrowed his eyes. L could just be bluffing. He didn't know whether Light was really awake or not. Light stayed silent, being careful not to move.

"Raito-kun, I know that you're awake. Please stop being childish." He paused, waiting for a reaction. He got none, and continued talking. "If you don't come out, I'll go in."

That provoked a reaction, and Light shot up, throwing the blanket off of his head and blushing furiously as he yelled, rather loudly, at the detective, who was eating a slice of cake. "You're such a pervert!! What did you mean by that anyway!?!"

L smiled, which was a bad sign, and put on his most innocent look.

"I meant nothing by that, Raito-kun. The question is, really, what did _you_ mean by that?"

"What are you-!? I didn't even _say_ anything!!!!!!" Light nearly screamed, but that caused him to start coughing, so he mentally reminded himself not to scream that loud ever again. _Ever._

"I didn't imply anything into my statement, Raito-kun. You were the one who changed the meaning of my sentences." He ate a small piece of his cake, looking completely innocent, though Light could feel the evil aura.

"You know you meant something by that!!!" The brunet yelled, clutching the blanket tightly. "I can just tell! Plus, you were just trying to rape me! How could you _not_ mean something by that!!??"

"I was not trying to rape you, Raito-kun. I believe it was your imagination." L licked his frosting-covered fingers. "You are the pervert for having dreams about me trying to kiss you." He lied smoothly.

"I was not dreaming! You're just a liar." The chestnut-haired boy pouted, causing said liar to blush.

L regained his composure and set his cake down on the chair he had been sitting on. "That is very immature of you, Raito-kun."

"Well, like I said before, maybe you shouldn't start things without planning on finishing them."

"And, like I said before, did you want me to finish what I started, Raito-kun?"

"Did you _want_ to finish?"

"If I did, would you let me?"

"I don't know. Do you plan on finishing?"

"Maybe."

"Then, maybe."

L leaned over and pushed one of the boy's shoulder's, pushing him over so that he was on his back, and the older man was on top of him.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing!?" The teen yelled, blushing.

"I want to know your answer." L leaned down, closing the distance between them. Nothing fancy- just lightly brushing their lips together.

Light made a surprised noise, but made no move to try to get away. The kiss felt longer than it actually was, and he hadn't even realized that he had closed his eyes until he opened them when the black-haired boy pulled himself away.

L looked down at him. "So, is that a yes?"

Light didn't answer, but instead reached his hands up to tangle his fingers in the boy's hair, pulling him down again, to which L happily obliged.

This kiss was shorter, and L soon moved off of the almond-haired boy, lying next to him.

"Yes," the teen breathed, his eyes half-shut.

"Go to sleep." L commanded, even though there wasn't any malice in his voice.

~lololololololololololololol~

It had been a few days after that, and Light was better. He was now sitting in the big main room in the chair in front of the computer.

Suddenly, there was a yell from behind him. "Son!" His father rushed into the room, followed by L's butler, who was much calmer.

"Ah…D-dad…" This was what he had been fearing. He turned in his chair, and when he did that, his father's large arms were wrapped around him.

"Are you okay? You're not still sick, are you? Ryuzaki isn't making you work while you're sick, is he, son?" He backed away from him, glancing at L.

"No, of course not. L-…Er, Ryuzaki wouldn't do that. I'm perfectly healthy." He smiled. "But, dad, I…"

"Is something wrong, Son?" He said, a bit calmer.

"N-no. Nothing's wrong. I just-…Ryuzaki has something he wants to tell you, don't you, Ryuzaki?"

L looked over, faking a surprised look. "Me? No, I don't have anything to say." Light leaned over and whispered something in his ear, blushing when the insomniac whispered something back. Soichiro could have sworn he just saw L's eye sparkle…. "Well, actually…."

"What is it?" Soichiro frowned. "Did something happen, Ryuzaki?"

"No, dad, L-….Ryuzaki just has something to say." L spun in the chair, standing up while also pulling Light up with him.

_Holding his hand._

Light blushed as he was pulled into a hug-like thing with the older man's lips pressed against his ear. "Raito-kun and I have an announcement to make." L had timed that sentence perfectly, because just as he said that, Matsuda (who had been watching Misa), Aizawa, and Mogi walked into the room.

"Announcement!? Do you know who Kira is, then!?" Matsuda's eyes brightened, oblivious to the fact that the younger Yagami was being held by the world-famous detective.

Mogi and Aizawa, however, noticed immediately and their eyes widened. Light only turned redder as the three ex-police officers walked over to stand next to Soichiro.

"No, that's not the announcement." L sighed, pulling Light closer, as he had pulled away.

"Eh-…L, stop that!" Light tried once more, in vein, to escape the clutches of the much stronger detective. L just smiled and ignored him.

"Raito-kun and I are…," he frowned, thinking, "…hmmm…how would you word it?"

"L-let go of me!"

"Ah! I know." L pulled Light up to kiss his cheek. "We are a couple. Aren't we, Raito-kun?"

* * *

A/N: Should I end it here? Or do you want me to continue? Because I have this other fanfic that is burning my mind....  
Well, technically, there are two, but I don't really know if I'm gonna do the other one.  
Random question: If Light were a kitty, what color would he be? Hm? What do you guys think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters. That one guy does. The one who writes it. ....and...yeah.


End file.
